Many cameras, including one-time-use cameras, use a push-button "dome switch" on the camera to start the charging of an integrated flash unit. Traditionally, the switch carried a high current and used large metal parts that required a large dedicated area of a respective circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,337 discloses a flash unit having reduced current through a momentary switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,026 discloses a camera having a small, low-current, elastomeric push-button switch. The button extends through a hole in the cover of the camera. The button, itself has a conductive contact portion that is pressed against electrodes of a non-flash circuit board. This button uses less area of a circuit board than the dome switch, but still uses a relatively large dedicated area of the board. An outer edge of the button rests on the board. A flexural portion of the button, in from the outer edge, rests on an inwardly extending rim of the hole.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera in which an elastomeric button switch requires a very small dedicated area on a circuit board.